Valentine's Day Surprise!
by LuluneriRE-TKLover
Summary: Alisa makes a Valentine's Day surprise for Lars, with a little bit of help. One-shot. Enjoy!


Valentine's Day: the day where loved ones cherish the time they have together. And to give that special someone a gift they'll never forget. Alisa was hard to work on that.

"Two cups of semi-sweet chocolate…" That entered the double boiler on the stove. "Half a stick of butter…" That entered it as well. "Half a cup of sugar and one cup of cream!"

She stirred the ingredients together until the chocolate was silky smooth. She had out the molds for the chocolate out on the table, for when she was ready to pour the mixture altogether.

"Xiao, is everything alright out there?"

"No sign of him yet!"

Xiaoyu entered the kitchen and took in a deep breath. "Mmm, that chocolate smells pretty good. Is it for Lars?"

Alisa nodded. "His favorite dessert is chocolate, or so I've been told. So I'm making him home-made chocolate as a present. I hope he likes it."

"I'm sure he will! Asuka and I have already got the additional presents you asked for."

"Excellent!" She began to pour the chocolate mixture in the molds to cool and harden in the refrigerator. "Now we have to set up everything."

"Okay, let's get started!"

**(Two hours of decorating later…) **

"Whew…all done!"

Alisa and Xiaoyu finished decorating the whole house. It would take forever to take them down, but it would be worth it.

"How long before Lars comes home?"

"Five minutes!"

Alisa went back in the kitchen to check the chocolate molds. So far, so good.

"The chocolates are almost done!"

"He's pulling into the driveway! I lied about the time!"

"Oh no! It's not done!"

"I'll stall him!"

Xiaoyu ran outside towards the car. Lars nearly ran over her as he put the car in drive and exited it.

"Xiaoyu, what are you doing?" He asked. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Wait right there!"

She went inside and ran back out, carrying a huge exercise ball. Lars just stared at her, completely confused.

"Uh…what's that for?"

Because of her panicking, she punched the ball in his face and took off running down the street. Lars stood up, completely infuriated.

"XIAOYU!"

"BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY!"

He blazed after her, quickly clearing the distance between them. Alisa looked out the window and sighed.

"I didn't mean like that!"

She shrugged and shut the door behind her.

"Time to finish preparing the chocolate!"

**(Half an hour later…) **

The chocolate was fully cooled and assembled on a plate in a pyramid. She smiled at her work. Now for the final part of the recipe: eating it!

"OPEN THE DOOR, OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE! HE'S RIGHT ON ME!"

Alisa opened the door to allow Xiaoyu back inside. "What happened? You look terrible."

"Lars chased me all over town…I hid in some bushes and took some shortcuts all the way back here…whew…"

"Oh…well, the chocolate is finished, so no more stalling is needed. Stand right here for a second, please."

Xiaoyu stood in the middle of the kitchen doorway, totally confused.

"Uh…what's this for?"

"XIAOYU!"

Alisa hushed her and encouraged her to stay in her exact spot.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright. Just move when he's running towards you."

"O-okay…"

And as if it was on cue, Lars ran in through the door, his face completely red. He ran towards Xiaoyu, yelling.

"RAAAAAA!"

"EEP!"

She moved out the way and he ran into the kitchen counter. He coughed and held his chest.

"Ouch…"

He stood up and looked at the counter; it was lined with chocolates.

"Chocolates?" He asked. "How did you know?"

"Valentine's Day, remember? Or did you forget during work?"

Alisa walked in, smiling. "I made you chocolate, I hope you like it."

He didn't even know where to start. It took all of his willpower not to jump on the table and act like a pig. He started with one. As he bit into it, he couldn't help but pick up a plate and have it all to his self.

"This is amazing chocolate," He said, mouth full. "How long did it take you to make this?"

"About an hour," She said. "Did I do well?"

"You see the plate in my hand, don't ya? This is incredible!"

Alisa's smile turned even brighter. "Mission accomplished! Hwoarang, Asuka, you can bring in the stuffed animal army!"

"Stuffed animal-oof!"

Outside the kitchen, they were throwing stuffed animals at him from long distance. Lars hid behind the counter and put his chocolately goodness down.

"Hahahaha!"

"Alright, now It's a fight you two! Bring it!"

Armed with two stuffed animals, he ran into the living room, laughing. Alisa joined into the stuffed animal fight, and so did Xiaoyu.

"Stuffed animal fight!"

* * *

**This was a little fun to make. My Valentine's Day was crappy, so I made this to cheer me up. Hope you enjoyed it! Bye, peeps!**


End file.
